Dreams
by Sinful Princess
Summary: A dream can bring you together. Blah... I suck at summaries.


Disclaimer: I own nothing. T_T

Summary/warning: Drabble._ Italics_: dreaming, thoughts: '...', speaking: "...". OOC as always.

A/N: Depending on reviews, I may continue with this story, that's up to you my readers.  
>_<p>

"Oh hi 'Dera! Where's Tsuna? You never come to the shop without him." Yamamoto smiles warmly waving to his friend.

"The tenth is training with Reborn-san today, and I wanted sushi. That a problem yakyuu baka?" Gokudera spits back with a scowl.

"No! It's not a problem, just a surprise. What would you like?" Yamamoto grins at the other boy as he sits at the counter.

"Whatever. I'm not picky." Gokudera says with a sigh.

"Alright! Give me just a minute and it'll be ready." Yamamoto turns around and starts dicing up fish.

Gokudera smiles slightly, knowing the taller boy can't see him, and whispers quietly to himself. "Arigatou."

"Here ya go Gokudera! I hope it's okay." Yamamoto says placing the plate on the counter in front of his friend. "It's a new recipe..."

Gokudera looks at the plate in front of him. "It looks good." Picking up his chopsticks Gokudera takes a bite and laughs. "You yakyuu baka, it's great, you seemed so worried!"

Yamamoto blushes slightly rubbing the back of his neck. "Thanks... I was worried you wouldn't like it since I made it."

Gokudera snorts. "Baka, I don't hate you enough to hate your cooking too."

Yamamoto sighs warily. "But you do hate me huh?"

Gokudera stares at the taller teen in shock for a moment before turning his stare to the floor. "I.. I didn't mean it like that."

Yamamoto laughs his carefree laugh, but it sounds hallow. "No big deal." He forces a smile. "Wanna crash here tonight? Since Tsuna's busy?"

Gokudera shrugs nibbling another piece of sushi. "I guess..."

Yamamoto smiles cheerfully. "Thanks Gokudera."

x-x-x

Later that night in Yamamoto's room Gokudera lays of the futon tossing and turning, lost in a strange dream that borders on the edge of being a nightmare.

_"Hey Gokudera! Lets dance!"_

_"What? No way you idiot!"_

_"Aww, come on 'Dera, just a quick dance.. Please?"_

_Gokudera clenches his teeth, a light blush powdering his cheeks. "Fine, as long as no one sees."_

_"Thank you Dera!" Yamamoto grabs has hand and they waltz together for a few minutes before gunfire breaks out around them._

_"Y-Yamamoto! Let go of me! We're being shot at!"_

_"It's alright Gokudera, lets dance until we die." Yamamoto smiles as a bullet hits him in the shoulder._

_"You idiot! What are you doing?" Gokudera tries to squirm free but Yamamoto continues to lead him in the dance._

_"I'm dancing with you." Yamamoto says indifferently as another bullet lodges itself in his leg._

_"Yamamoto! Stop this!" Gokudera screams; a bullet grazing his arm._

_Yamamoto just laughs, still leading Gokudera in the waltz; until a bullet hits him right between his eyes._

_"Yamamoto!"_

_"It's okay Dera... Thanks for the dance.." Yamamoto smiles softly as he collapses to the ground lifeless._

Gokudera wakes up in shock. "What was that about..?'

Glancing over to Yamamoto's bed Gokudera sighs in relief. 'At least the idiot didn't wake up. Explaining that dream to him would of been awkward.'

Rolling over and closing his eyes again Gokudera ponders just what his dream was trying to tell him. 'I was so concerned for him in my dream, and I felt crushed when he collapsed..' Gokudera's eyes fly open when it hits him.

'What the hell! There is no way I like that guy! At all!' Gokudera growls at himself, looking over at Yamamoto again, who was still fast asleep.

Yamamoto's mouth is slightly open, his arms splayed above his head, blanket half covering him, one leg out from under it, snoring lightly.

Gokudera stares at the sleeping baseball player, his heart beat picking up slightly. 'Shit..' He burries his face in his pillow. 'This is fucking great... just fucking great. He's straight; this wont work out! Plus the tenth would never let someone who has feeling for another guy be his right hand man!'

Gokudera groans as he argues with himself.

Yamamoto cracks an eye open at the sound, looking over towards his friend. Seeing Gokudera curled up and seemingly distressed he sits up and quietly calls out to his friend. "Dera..? Are you alright?"

Gokudera stiffens. 'Oh fuck...'

"Y-yeah, just a bad dream.."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"No."

"Awww.. come on, you'll feel better if you share it."

"B-but..." Gokudera bites his lip and looks at Yamamoto. "Oh screw it... might as well get it over with before it gets worse.." He sighs. "Can you come over here for a second?"

"Sure." Yamamoto throws off his blanket and goes over to his friend, sitting down next to him. "Now, what was your dream about?"

Gokudera sits up, but keeps his eyes on the floor. "Y-y..."

Yamamoto throws his arm over the smaller teens shoulder. "Come on, it's okay, I wont judge you for it."

Gokudera takes a deep breath. "It was about... you.." Glancing at the other boy for his reaction, Gokudera continues. "You had asked me to dance... and then we where getting shot at.. but you didn't wanna stop, so you kept dancing until you where shot dead.. I woke up right after that, my heart racing, and in complete shock... and after thinking about what the dream meant... I realized... I... like you..." Gokudera finishes, allowing his bangs to fall over his face to hide his tears.

He watches Yamamoto from under his bangs, waiting for the rejection that is sure to come, but Yamamoto only laughs and squeezes his shoulder. "Good, because..." Yamamoto pushes Gokudera's bangs outta his face. "I like you too... I've liked you for awhile now, but didn't wanna tell you, cause I figured you'd kill me." Yamamoto leans in and kisses Gokudera's forehead.

Gokudera stares at Yamamoto in shock before his eyes soften and he smiles. "You're an idiot." He says, nuzzling against Yamamoto's chest.

Yamamoto laughs holding Gokudera close. "Whatever you say Dera, whatever you say."

Getting no response from Gokudera, Yamamoto realizes he'd fallen back asleep in his arms and smiles softly resting his chin on top of his head. "I really do like you Gokudera, I hope you day you learn how much." Yamamoto whispers to himself kissing the top of Gokudera's sleeping head.


End file.
